Reclaim What You Love The Most
by AxiumZaDoragon
Summary: From the day they first met, Demios knew that he and Tasuku had a special bond. Now, a few months after being abandoned by Tasuku, he's decided to reclaim his former partner, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

"How could I've let him get away?"

"What does he see in him that I don't have?"

Those are just a sample of the thoughts that consumed me ever since that wretched day.

On that day, Tasuku Ryuenji, rejected my power, and turned to the side of weakness with that despicable Jackknife Dragon.

Even as I look out over the land that the Purgatory Knights, led by the strongest Dragon to have ever lived, had conquered I still wasn't satisfied. All of the inferior, weaker monsters I had slain were proof of my amazing strength, and yet it still wasn't enough. The only thing that would appease me was having that boy next to me. His overwhelming power, that ferocity he had in his eyes, it was all too much for anyone to properly handle, to truly understand. Except for me.

"Excuse me, Lord Demios" said my second-in-command Blood-Axe Dragon. I turned to face my subject, and I saw a brief hint of terror in his eyes, fearing that he had interrupted me in one of my few moments of relative peace in quiet, but I didn't mind the intrusion.

"What is it Blood-Axe?"

He backed up slightly, his eyes lowered in submission despite my efforts to calm him with a soft response. Even with his large, stocky frame he was still just as obedient as all the other, smaller knights.

"W-well Lord Demios, I came to tell you that the other Purgatory Knights have finished prepping your g-great sword Lord Demios." He meekly stammered.

As if on cue another Purgatory Knight, KnuckleDuster Dragon, appeared behind him, carrying my sword in his hands. KnuckleDuster took a knee and hung his head as he presented my trusted weapon to me.

"It is with great honor that I present the Demios Sword to you Lord Demios." he announced in a humble whisper. He stayed in that position until I lifted the sword from his hands, and both he and Blood-Axe gazed in admiration at their great leader holding his most powerful tool.

With this sword in my hands it feels as if raw energy flooded every part of my being. The cold steel complimented my inner thoughts perfectly, the hilt felt natural and fit perfectly in my hand. There was truly no one else who could properly fight with it, the sword, this power, all made by the Gods just for me to wield!

"What do you plan on doing now, Lord Demios?" KnuckleDuster asked quietly. He and Blood-Axe waited in hushed tones for my response, as if they were waiting to hear from the Gods themselves. Fitting, since I felt as if I could take on all the Gods at once!

I turned to face the moon that had now rose over the horizon, shedding light on the land that I, Demios Sword Dragon, had lain to waste with my own strength. I unfurled my wings, and glanced back at my pair of loyal knights.

"I plan on one thing; taking back the one I deserve."

And with that I took off, launching myself towards the dark black clouds. Tonight is the night I reclaim Tasuku.

Tonight is the night that wretched Jackknife Dragon takes his last pitiful breath.


	2. Chapter 2: The Warmth of Dragon World

The air in Dragon world was warm and crisp. The smells of fresh flowers were carried by the soft winds, and the sun was shining brightly across the grassy landscape. From the cliff I was standing on i could see groups of young dragons happily frolicking as the older dragons conversed under the shade of the temples. It was all too much to take in; this land had rejected me, and yet my urge to come back, to re-join the friends I had abandoned was stronger than ever.

But then **he** entered my sight, and those feelings of nostalgia were drowned out by the burning, intense hatred.

There he was, Jackknife Dragon. As he walked towards the gathering of dragons, I saw the children run towards him gleefully. He scooped up little dragon, after little dragon, all the while conversing with the older dragons who laughed at something he said. It made me furious to see that waste of flesh joyful and smiling while I was….well, me. It took all my self-restraint not to rush in there and stab him with my sword, but the civility in my heart stopped me from putting fear into the hearts of those innocent children. My brain told me to follow him until I found Tasuku. I waited until he departed, and tracked him as he flew away. From the direction he was going I could tell where he was going; the Gargantua Ruins, my birthplace.

I still remember the day my father, the late General Boldness, told me of the story of my birth. He sat me down next to the river after a day full of splashing and playing in the water with him. It was one of the best days of my life as a young dragon.

" _You were such a unique baby Demios. So quiet, and peaceful._ " He began.

" _Unique how Father!? Was I super strong or something!?_ " My 7-year old self insisted.

He reached down and rustled my hair the way only father know how to. Gentle, reassuring, and powerful all in one before he continued.

" _You were a quiet child Demios. Even you were born you were calm, not even crying when you came out of your mother's womb._ "

Over the course of that day he told me of my first years as we walked. How I couldn't walk until I was 2 years of age unlike all the other dragon babies. The way I slept as a baby, with crying almost non-existent. My first words, " _Beedil, Fa-fer. A beedil!_ ". The memories calmed me down as I walked on, by the time I had gotten to the ruins my thoughts were overcome by the pleasant memories of my former life. But then….

"Let's call it a day Tasuku. You've been training enough for one day."

" _I knew it! They are in the ruins! My ruins!_ " I thought. The fact that the filthy dragon was in the same place that was so sacred to me, let alone being there with Tasuku, turned my blood warm with rage!

"Alright Jack, but could we sleep out here tonight?"

"Why would you want to sleep out here? S'nothing but pillars and dirt."

"I know, but...it's just nice to sleep under the stars. Don't you think?"

Their voices echoed off the hills of the valley while they continued on, while the plan that was forming in my head began to take shape.

"I could just kill him in his sleep….but then what if Tasuku wakes up? I might just frighten him off. I can't kidnap him either…."

I pondered over what to do, all the while hearing them chatter on. Tasuku's sweet voice mixed with the grating sounds of his partner's speech. My whole being was focused on my plan, my desire to save Tasuku from Jack fueling my thoughts.

" _Save him…..that's it_!"


	3. Chapter 3: End and Begin

"Hey Jack! Look who came to see ya'!"

Jack and Tasuku both gazed down towards the bottom of the hill they were climbing, and in a flash chains wrapped around Jack's neck from behind. He gasped for air, ripping at the chains rapidly crushing his neck.

"Who's there! And what do you want with Jack!?" Tasuku demanded.

"If you know what's good for ya' you'll walk over here quietly kid." answered a dark dragon that was slowly walking towards him. As he drew closer, Tasuku was slowly overcome with dread. The dragon was large and stocky, his entire body was covered in shining black armor save his legs. In his right hand he carried a gargantuan labrys, its two blades were both perfectly blood-red.

"You remember me, don't you Tasuku?"

"No. No, it can't be. You're supposed to be in Dark-"

Just then Jack elicited a sharp wail that pierced the air around them. He struggled to rip away the chains, but to no avail. He was moments away from passing out, or worse.

"Tasuku, please, don't worry about me. Run! Now!" He begged with the little breath he had in his lungs.

"No Jack! I won't run away! I can't leave-"

"Better choose quick Tasuku. Either come quietly or you'll both suffer!" Interjected another Purgatory Knight. This dragon was also large and imposing, but without any covering except for the spiked gauntlets on his hands. His skin was pale and scaly, and dark spines ran down his back. He held the chains that constricted Jack's airways, and he tightened the chains to accentuate his seriousness, making Jack cry out in a feeble whimper.

"Please Tasuku. Do the right thing. If not for your sake then for mine."

"Okay Jack, I will."

By the time Blood-Axe and Iron Gerd Dragon had returned the sun was close to setting. I was sitting silently, taking in the way the warm orange glow of the sunset cast its light over the Gargantua Ruins, my home. Blood-Axe was carrying Tasuku in his arms. His clothes were torn, and he had dark purple bruises all over his pale face, he looked like he was on the brink of death.

"You idiots!" I stood up from where I sat, roaring with indignation. "I told you to capture him safely! Now look what you've done!"

The duo stopped dead in their tracks, too fearful to run nor risk getting any closer. Blood-Axe started to tremble, Iron Gerd stood frozen, as if my anger had grabbed him and paralyzed him. They stood there while I furiously howled obscenity after obscenity, they were almost on the brink of tears.

"You two are lucky I don't take my sword and fl-"

I stopped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tasuku's eyes start to flutter open. I had to hurry in order for my plan to work! Quickly swiping Tasuku out of Blood-Axe's hands, I laid him down gently on the rock I'd been sitting on moments before.

" _Please Dynamis, if you're looking down on me please let this work._ "

In a matter of seconds Tasuku was squinting up at my dark face. He gazed at me with confusion all over his face, and then tried to get up, only to wince in pain as he tried.

"It's okay Tasuku, just rest for now." I reassured him. What he said next threw us all for a loop.

I saw him move his head slowly to the right until he was staring right at Blood-Axe and Iron Gerd. The two looked on in curiosity, all the while remaining quiet. At first I thought that he had recognized the two, which would've shattered my plan to pieces, but his confused response told me that it had worked better than any of us could've anticipated.

"Tasuku…."

"Whose "Tasuku"? Who are you?"

His words came out hoarse and dry, but the impact was all the same. They may have injured my partner, but they had given us more than we needed.

We had a true, fresh start.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe what I was hearing out of Tasuku's mouth. He looked up at me in a weary daze, confused, scared, but most of all, with no memory.

"Why did you call me "Tasuku"? Err…"

It was obvious that he was struggling to find words. His words so far were broken, choppy. As we sat on a ledge overlooking the valley his head hung low in pain, but he still seemed to keep that innocence in his expression that was beautiful to see. I was so caught up in my own thought that I didn't even notice that he was talking to me.

"And what's your name? You don't, don't…" As usual his words trailed off.

I clasped him to me and gently ran my hand over his soft, light blue hair. He felt stiff; obviously not accustomed to his "new" surroundings. " _That'll be the first problem to fix with him"._

"My name is Demios, Demios Sword Dragon to be precise." I gently introduced. I knew I had to watch my naturally gruff voice to keep from frightening him, something that my comrades knew first hand. I gazed into Tasuku's eyes looking for any signs of apprehension, and although he seemed cautious before, his face shifted into a softer, more trusting expression. My plan was working!

"And now…", I placed my meaty hand gently on his bare shoulder, "let's get to know your name little one." I suggested.

"I don't really know my name, or much of anything for that matter. Didn't you call me something earlier? Task- something, right?"

"Tasuku." I answered

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a while until Tasuku said that he was tired, at which point he let me carry him back to the small fire I made. I laid him down slowly on the ground, close enough to the fire to keep him warm.

"If you need anything at all just call for me Tasuku."

"Thank you Demios." He meekly responded "And Demios…"

I leaned in close to hear him clearly. From his raspy, quiet voice I could tell he still needed to be cared for, but I kept my face stoic so as not to worry him.

"Thank you, for all this. I hope I can get to know you better, you seem like such a nice person."

"You welcome Tasuku. Now just get some rest."

I walked away with a huge smile on my face. To think that Tasuku could think of someone like me as a nice person! It warmed my heart in a way that no one else could. Looking back on that day, I knew in my soul that I had made the right decision!

Later that evening I took him over to the river with Blood-Axe and Iron Gerd Dragon. Tasuku had been getting to know the three of us better, and he gradually became more and more comfortable, especially around me. As we walked to the river he walked with ease, confidence even, and when we got to the river he gasped in awe at the beautiful sight. The dark water ran gently, the bright light of the moon reflected in the river bank illuminated the water, casting a mystical glow over the surroundings.

"This is amazing Demios! How'd you know about this!?" an awestruck Tasuku asked.

I wanted to tell him of how my father had shown me the river when I was a boy, but I kept that there was a time and place for all things, and there was another time for that story. I simply told him "A special person showed it to me." Clean, and simple.

Tasuku and my two comrades began to undress, eager to wash off after everything that happened to us all. While they got ready to bathe I slowly crept away from the smiling trio, heading back into the dense forest hiding the river from view. The rustling leaves signaled my withdrawal, but luckily Tasuku hadn't seen me leave. I heard his soft voice behind me, wondering where I had gone, but Blood-Axe reassured him of my safety just as i told him to. I wanted to make sure that Tasuku couldn't possibly follow me into the secret cavern that hid his former partner. A quick shudder of excitement went through my body at the thought of finally seeing Findar, or "Jack" as Tasuku knew him, chained up and helpless. Just the way that bastard deserved to be!

After a half hour of flying through the vast valley on the outskirts of the Gargantua Ruins I arrived at my destination. Far into the valley was a deep cave swallows in pitch-black darkness. Without a torch the average dragon would be lost within minutes, but Jack and I had had many experiences in this very cave as children, so I had no issues finding the cavern that held my captive by memory. I lit a torch with my flame breath, and gasped at what I saw. Findar's head hung limp, and his body was covered in dark, purple bruises, and a plethora of scabbed over cuts decorated his scaled face. A substantial amount of his teeth were missing from his mouth, and dried blood ran down from his mouth to his battered chest. He lay chained spread eagle by chains that tied him down to 4 heavy boulders. He looked to be on the brink of death, so much so that a few heavy slaps to his face failed to rouse him. It wasn't until I smashed my heavy fist into his stomach that his eyes snapped open, and he howled in sharp pain. I glared down at the pitiful creature lying in pain, and waited for him to realize just who was going to make him wish he was dead.

"D-Demios…!?"


	5. Chapter 5: Edge Of Sanity

**First off; sorry for the shorter than usual chapter. This is small, even to my standards. I wanted to remind everyone who wants to keep up with this fanfic to do so by following me on Twitter ( Davonepresley). It's a quick and easy way to do updates, little trivia, etc. Also, expect the next chapter to be a tad...delayed. I'm sorry, but things happen, and my "mojo" is a tad off. Other than that, I hope you all have a kickass day/night! Enjoy!**

"D-d-Demios? You bastard!"

Findar tried to conjure up a look of rage, but he only succeeded in wincing in pain as the multiple cuts on his face opened up, oozing blood and pus. I was ready to burst out laughing at the sight; the supposed "Prodigal Dragon", loved by all left to a pathetic heap. I kept my composure however, leering down at him like the disgusting piece of garbage he was.

"How does it feel Findar? Hmmm?" I spoke slowly and carefully, accentuating every word to draw out his pain.

"Are the chains digging into your skin yet?" I walked over to the chain that held his right arm in place, with Findar's eyes tracking me. I grabbed the top of the chain and yanked at it forcing him to sharply yelp at the twinge. His eyes were wet with tears, but he still held that steely determination in his eyes. It was time to make him suffer a _bit_ more.

"Whatever torture you do to me, I won't ever give in. What do you even want from me!?"

"What do I want? What do I want!?" I smacked the green dragon in his face so hard that the sharp sound of my hand meeting his flesh echoed like a gunshot. He eventually returned to looking at my rage stricken face, so defiant, as if he didn't know all that he did to me. As if this wasn't his fault!

"You!" I grabbed his face in my hand, forcing his face up to meet mine, as if I was ready to kiss him, but that was the last thing in my mind. "You've had everything you piece of shit! From the time we've met you've been the "special one"; you got the chance to meet Fang Slade in the flesh, to go to Earth and meet Tasuku, and what did I get!?"

I left the question hanging, waiting for the bastard to catch on. In moments I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, his look of anger transformed into a look of pity which enraged me even more. I let go of his face and was ready to walk out of the cave to leave him in darkness once more, but he cried out to me. "Demios, I remember now! I'm sorry! Please…"

"Don't you dare say sorry to me! All this time, I could've had a good life. **I** could have achieved my dream, made my father proud, but instead you ruined it, and now look at what I am Findar!

"But I didn't mean it! I didn't mean for you to become a Purgatory Knight, you've got to understand!"

"No, I don't have to understand. All I have to do is live with what you did to me."

I blew the torch out, leaving him in pitch-black darkness again. I could hear the sounds of deep, soul-wrenching sobs behind me, but I knew that they meant nothing. The echoing sounds of my footsteps had more meaning than the fake tears of a miserable Dragon like him.


	6. Chapter 6: Orgins

It was a beautiful day when my life changed forever.

I was in the lush Grand Forest on the outskirts of the village that I called home, armed with my trusty bow and arrow, looking for a fresh North Beetle to bring home to my father and brothers. After a few minutes of trekking through the dense forest floor I had found one munching on a bush, completely oblivious to my presence. "Another clean hit!" I thought in my head as I slowly prepped my bow, pulling back on the bow string with strong, flexible fingers. My head was calm, my eyes sharp and focused, and with a "swoosh" the arrow flew. In the blink of an eye the large insect was impaled, dead on impact. It lay perfectly still with cracks in its shell where the bow had penetrated it. Minutes later I arrived with the large beetle hoisted on my muscular young back, greeted by my brothers beaming smiles, and my father's unwavering pride as he patted me on the back for another good hunt.

These were simpler, happier times filled with happiness and hope. My dream of joining the Thunder Knights as their lead archer was still fresh in my mind. Every day I would go into the forest and hone my skills in the forest, its quietness calming and reassuring. Back then everyone knew of the boy with the arrows, and I was constantly sent on errands to places all throughout Dragon World with my bow and arrows in tow. On that particular day I was heading back from a trip to the Jackknife Village in the mountains when I came across a certain dragon training near a nearby cavern. He was panting frantically as he lifted a massive boulder up above his head in rapid succession.

"146…" he strained. "147...148-"

"7, 8, 9, come on man, you can do it!" My sense of encouragement was particularly strong on that day.

"You just had to come and screw me up, didn't you!?" he said after letting the boulder drop and smash into hundreds of pieces. He let out a heavy sigh, and just like that we were off to the village. We idly chatted about what lay ahead of us in the future, with Findar rambling on about his goal to explore the human world. I had a much simpler plan in mind.

"Hey, Findar?" I questioned. My head hung low in apprehension, embarrassed at the thought of verbalizing what had been a pipe dream at best. "Do...would I make a good Thunder Knight?"

"What do you mean, like actually joining them?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of being their main arch-"

That's when things changed, and I felt barbed tentacles wrap around my mouth and writs. I desperately tried to rip myself from their grasp to no avail, all the while Findar stood there dumbfounded. I tried my hardest to free myself from the monster's grip to no avail, all the while he stood there, watched me as I was dragged away into the hell that is Darkness Dragon World. My oldest friend, the one who choose to stand back and watch me be abducted.

It wasn't until years later, when a horde of other Armordragons who were kidnapped and taken to Darkness Dragon World, that I learned what had happened on that day. A horde of sick, twisted beings from Darkness Dragon had tried to invade my homeland. We fought valiantly for months on end, and by the time the conflict was over hundreds were dead, entire villages wiped out in the battle. My village was one of them. In the end I along with the other kidnapped dragons, banded together to protect each other from the vile creatures that lurked all around us. Our ranks were few, but through sheer willpower we were able to conquer and thrive, overcoming all obstacles to stay alive. We were in the hellish landscapes of Darkness Dragon World, but through our efforts we managed to make the best of our situation and rule.

We came to call ourselves the Purgatory Knights, and from that a legend was born.

 **OMFG this is late! I'm so sorry that it took this chapter so long to come out, college applications and schoolwork took me by the reins and didn't let go until my fingers felt like falling off. To say i've been tired would be a MASSIVE understatement, but now that i'm on break i'll have plenty of time to relax and plan out the rest of this story! Look forward to a new chapter in 2 weeks!**

 **This chapter in particular was hella difficult for me as I wanted to explain Demios' hatred for Jack, but I kept changing up details, and once I got confident enough I sat down and wrote it all out. To be honest, I still don't think I did a very good job with this, but I hope you guys like it nonetheless.**


	7. Chapter 7:世界を誓います ( セル・ミー・ヨー・ソール)

" _Where are you Tasuku?"_

 _The disembodied yell, terrified and desperate, echoed through the darkness surrounding Tasuku. He reached his hand out, into the pitch black void, hoping to touch whoever was in need. He found nothing._

 _With careful steps he advanced into the seemingly endless pitch black void in search of that voice which had called out to him. The voice seemed weak, fearful and pained, yet it called out to Tasuku. The voice seemed intimately familiar, it's deep, rousing cadence drove him further on until he bumped into something large and rough. The giant monster in the darkness groaned weakly in pain, reaching its hand towards the small boy who struggled to make sense of what was going on. Slowly Tasuku's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he could make out the form of a large dragon, battered and riddled with scars. It moaned a feeble plea, clinging to life as his lungs failed him with every word._

" _Please, Tasuku...save me."_

* * *

I saw Tasuku jump up from his sleep in a cold sweat, his face was pale and his breathing was fast and ragged. Instantly I sprung from my makeshift bed of grass to comfort him, wrapping my arms around him in a firm embrace. His body continued to shiver while I held him and asked "What happened Tasuku? Did you have a bad dream?"

"D-Demios...it was horrible. This strange dragon was there, and it was bloody, and-"

"Shh…" I gently stroked his hair. "Don't worry about it, go back to sleep. You'll need all your energy for our trip today."

"Where to?" He asked softly, his voice sending shivers through me.

"Into the forest, because today, I'll teach you to be an archer just like I was…"

My plan was simple. Over the next few days i'd teach him all i knew about archery, training and guiding him. Once that was over, I planned to take him to the cave where Findar was entrapped, and watch as Tasuku slayed that bastard Armordragon. It seemed so satisfying in my mind; I imagined tears flowing from Findar's eyes as he begged, pleaded, for his life before it was snuffed out. But also, it felt a bit nostalgic, me guiding Tasuku through the ways of archery the same way my father taught me all those years ago. Slowly Tasuku fell asleep in my arms again, and I gazed at my new trainee...

* * *

Three days later, he was close to mastering the art of archery, which was amazing even to me.

"So I hold the bow like this?" He asked, holding his wooden bow up for my inspection.

"Almost. Just remember to keep yourself relaxed, and catch the bow with…?"

"My thumb and index finger?"

"Right. Now aim for that beetle over there and hit it." I commanded sternly. " _I sound just like my father now._ " The thought sent a warm feeling throughout me, just like watching Tasuku shoot down another Northern Beetle did, his small, lithe body focused and taut.

Over the past few days Tasuku had taken to the bow and arrow naturally, and with my guidance he'd shot down over 20 beetles on that day. I watched as he pulled back his bow, and speared yet another unsuspecting insect. "I got another one Demios!" he cheerfully announced, arms raised in pride. I pulled him into my arms for a happy hug, spinning him around in my arms. The cool forest air whipped around us, and the lush green forest blended into a beautiful blur, accented by Tasuku's the bright blue hair. At that moment I remembered all the happy times, and the many more that would come, and for a moment I felt at ease. I almost forgot about my hate for Findar!

Almost.

"Well Tasuku, I'd say you've become a fine marksman!" I applauded after letting him down.

"Really!? I'm as good as you?"

"No." " _Simple and blunt"_ as my father would say.

He looked a bit downtrodden, so I kneeled and gently stroked his pale face. "But don't worry, you will be, once you finish your mission."

"What mission?"

"To slay the "Cursed Dragon."

I saw the mixed emotions in his eyes. I met his fear, excitement, reluctance, with a reassuring smile as I explaIned the "legend" to him.

"You see, you were brought to this land, Dragon World, to fulfill an ancient prophecy. There's a wicked dragon hidden deep in the caves on the outskirts of Dragon World, the same one that reached out to you in your dream." He looked up into my eyes, and I kept my composure. From my stare he couldn't tell that I was lying to his face, which is how I wanted it. "We dragons can't go to the caves, but you, a human boy, can only put it out of its misery with your arrows. Please, I beg of you Tasuku, fulfill our wish, and save this world."

Our eyes were interlocked, his filled with questions, mine with determination. Finally he spoke.

"Ok Demios, I'll do it! I'll be your savior."

* * *

 **Welp, that was kind heavy wasn't it. Now poor little Tasuku's gonna commit murder because of some old dragon, and who's to blame? (Don't look at me!) I've decided that from now on I'm not going to bother promising post dates bacause life hates me, and I never get these chapters done on time anyway. Look forward to Jack's murder soon guys! (Oh, and you might wanna put that title into Google Translate ;-) )**


	8. Chapter 8: And So It Ends

" _Jack...where are you? Jack please, help me-"_

I woke with a start, a cold sweat covering my body from the nightmare. My lungs struggled to catch air as a wheezed out a faint reply to the sweet, gentle voice in my dream.

"Tasuku. I'm sorry."

"Try telling him that when you're laying in your own blood." A deep, raspy voice bellowed from the darkness. Soon a familiar orange glow grew brighter, and brighter, until the face of Blood-Axe Dragon, one of my two captors, was illuminated in the sickly orange glow of his torch.

"I-i-i…" My vocal chords were too dry and damaged. I had gone days without water, and by my throat felt as if the life had been sucked dry from it, leaving a cracked, empty shell in its place. In fact, my whole body, my whole existence felt like that; empty, dark, and dreadful. A deep quiver overtook my body in place of the tears I wanted to cry. The coldness, the loneliness, it had all become too much to bear.

I dared to gaze up at the fiend holding my captive, and saw a toothy smile on his face. He was enjoying my suffering, the anguish I felt only gave him a sick, deplorable joy. "So this is how i'm going out, huh?" I asked myself. "Just a plaything for a bunch of sick Dragons to abuse and break." Only by then I was already broken, physically, mentally, and spiritually. I was less than nothing. I was more than just worthless.

I was a traitor. A bastard traitor who deserved his fate.

"You want to know what Lord Demios told me?" He asked. I truly didn't, but he didn't care.

"A few years after the Purgatory Knights had formed, he had confided in me a secret that, to this day, only I and a few other Knights know of. He-" His voice caught in spite of himself, and I wondered if he of all monsters could be crying. "He told us how he cried for months on end after you let him get taken away. He always made sure to show no weakness around us, to remain our strong, diligent leader, but deep down he always held in an unbearable sadness. When we had first banded together, he always remained calm and controlled, but he told me that one day, his spirit couldn't take it and he almost contemplated taking his own life."

"What?!" I never thought that he would ever think of suicide, but until recently I still thought of him as the cheerful Dragon I always knew.

"But he stuck it out, for us, to make sure that his comrades were safe. Unlike you he never left anyone behind. Unlike you he actually **cares** about the people he loves!"

"But I loved him too!"

I heaved and coughed up blood after, but I had to tell at least one person. I did care, I did want to do something, but I was just so, so scared. "When it happened my life, my family, my future, it all flashed before my eyes, and I didn't want to take the risk. Looking back on it now, I wish I could've saved him, or at the very least take his place. I know he wouldn't have been afraid, and I know i'm a coward, but please just let him know that I love him. As a friend, as a comrade, as…"

"Well bad news Findar-" a deep voice interrupted, "but you had your chance and you choose not to take it."

I could hear his loud footsteps reverberating as he walked towards my weak and aching form, and another person walking alongside him. I couldn't make out their face, but when I heard his voice the blood I had left turned ice cold.

"He's the one right? The one I have to slay?"

It was Tasuku. He was the one who would end my life. I wanted to scream, and chuckle from the irony. The boy that gave me a reason to live, would be the one to end that very life.


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

_The land was scorched, barren of life as far as the elderly dragon could see. A deep mist seemed to cover the skies, casting everything into an orange haze as the sun beamed down onto his armor. He gazed downward, and saw that he was donned in armor that he never remembered putting on. With slow, pained steps he came across a small puddle where he could gaze at his sullied reflection. Where bare scales formerly showed were now covered in a armor of black and gold. His lustrous green scales were almost completely covered, aside from a small patch on his now sickly gray neck. Even his eyes, formerly brimming with the hope and pride of a true Armordragon, were now a single tone of red. He looked like a savage beast; a soulless abomination whose very existence seemed to be an ugly sin. His name was Findar the 100th, and for a fleeting moment, in a fleeting dream, he saw what was supposed to be his destiny; he saw himself as a Purgatory Knight._

 _With a shock he awoke from his nightmare, only to nearly scream in pain from the gaping, bloody wound in his torso, and the searing pain in his left eye. Below his pectoral muscles was a large slash, now beginning to scab over. On his face dried blood stuck to his scales from what was formerly his left eye. His entire body, now stripped of armor, ached as he recalled how he got into his current state. Images began to flood his mind; memories of the friend he tricked, recollections of the time he spent on Earth with his own Buddy, and the moment that same Buddy shot an arrow into him. He also remembered the moments before he passed out, when his former friend, Demios, had lunged his sword into him, despite Findar's pleas of mercy. Despite his injuries, Findar began to rise. Slowly, but surely the Dragon fought through the immense pain,and was soon clutching the walls of the cave. He took a moment to look out towards the horizon with his one good eye, taking in the beauty of the setting sun over the mountainscape. "When this is all over, we'll look out at this beautiful sun for as long as you want, Tasuku." Findar promised quietly. With pained steps, and a heavy, but determined heart, he set out to find the one person in all of existence that he loved the most._

* * *

It had been a few days since Tasuku and I finally put Findar out of his misery, and in that time Tasuku had seemed more frightened and unsure than ever. The very first night after we had achieved our goal, Tasuku woke up in the middle of the night in terror. A pained, blaring scream had awoken me, and when I went over to comfort the poor boy he had been covered in sweat, and his raced in agony. He only cried into my chest as I held him, and over the following days the nightmares refused to stop. On this particular night, he had worked up the courage to describe his horrible dreams to me, and I could feel the pain that his little heart was enveloped in.

"It felt so real." He began. "I was trying to get back to you, but I would always see that Dragon, bloodied and hurt and furious. He had your head in hands and he...he…"

"It's alright, nothing is going to ever happen to me or you." I assured him, stroking his soft hair to comfort both Tasuku and myself. "I assure you, that evil dragon can't hurt either of us. We can even go back to the cave and you'll see that he's dead. Would you like that?"

He slowly shook his head up and down, to afraid to speak. In hindsight, it was a bad idea to let him see me slash Findar with my sword, but in my rage I hadn't thought of what the gory sight would do to Tasuku. I clutched him to me, letting him feel my strong, steady heartbeat. Soon, we were on our way back into the the ruins, to the same place where I ended Findar's life.

Or so I had thought.

As we approached the cave, I noticed a tall figure looming in the distance. The shadowy Dragon was clutching the mountain face for dear life, shuffling along in obvious exhaustion. As the figure slowly approached us, I held Tasuku close to my side as I reached for my sword. The figure came closer, and we both realized what lay in front of us. I could feel my poor Tasuku shivering in fear, but I held my resolve, and shouted loudly enough for the great Dynamis above to hear.

"How the hell are you still alive?! Answer me, Findar!"


End file.
